Ryun Yamakazi
Ryun Yamakazi is the main Protaginist in the series. Early Life Ryun Yamakazi Ryuun was born on June 19, 787 AD. He was born to the Yamakazi Clan of Japan and it's said by his father; Natto Yamakazi , that his mother died while given birth to him. At an early age: his father had thought him how to fight using a chokuto. Than one day, Ryun discovered he has the ability of fire. And when angered, it transformed into Black Flames. His father than deemed him ready for Samurai School or Unnamed Dojo the series there is no indication of the name of the dojo. Samurai Schooling When he entered the dojo at the age of nine 9, he was reguarded as a weakling. Everyone would mess with him or torture him by someway, shape or form. Even some of the instructors said "No!" to teaching him or helping him. Except two: Hihaku Sukkiri ; the headmaster and a very skilled samurai master and Hiketsu Joumae ; a skilled master of manipulation or manipulating earth to his advantage. Hihaku and Hiketsu felt remorse and sorry for the latter and they took him in as their own student. With them trainning Ryun, he was able make it up to a Novice Ranked Samurai and was able to control his Pryokinesis. Oto Samatsu; Bitter Rivalary During his time at the dojo still attending the same dojo as of the start of the series, he made a bitter rivalary with Oto Samatsu ; who by his peers, believes he's insane; but how insane etc is unknown. The two always challenged themselves to duels and Oto always winhow his electricity interfears , but one day, while dueling Ryun realized that he was able to channel his fire throgh his chokuto; but sadly it wasn't enough and it stopped burning the blade. Seeing how his natural base element is Fire, Oto devised a plan. He knew fire plus water equals oust fire, so he lured Ryun over to the pond is a very deep and huge pond. It is thirty [30 feet deep and fifty 50 feet long.] and he stood on the rim of the pond and Ryun was running twoards him with a palm full of fire. He thrusted his left palmpalm of fire and Oto moved out of the way. HeRyun fell into the pond and Oto jumped on him and Ryun drifted further to the pond floor. Hiketsu saved him from drowning and Oto was nearly expelled from the dojo but Hihaku stopped that from happening. Ryun, on the other hand, was taking to the infermory. There the DocSam (Doctor Samurais), treated him for his back injury and inhailing of water. He was releaced from the infermory a few days later. Series 1: Oto Arc (Season 1) The Betrayal Ark starts off with Ryun walking to the dojo deep in the forest. When he gets to the front gates, a note is posted on the double doors. It states: Due to the death of Master Hihaku's brother; Kumori, he will not be attending today - Signed Hihaku Sukkiri. After, he read the note, he heard a rustle in the bushes. It was Oto Samatsu. He claimed that he was not an enemy in reality, he was, and though he was insane, he tried to surpass his insanity to sanity. and Ryun didn't attack. He showed Oto the posted note and Ryun was going to leave but Oto walked over to the note and tore it off and crumbled it, then throwing it in the bushes. Surprised: Ryun asked what he was doing and Oto replied that he was usurping the relic. In retailation, Ryun defended Hihaku and stated he was a great master but Oto's sanity turned ugly and he attacked Ryun, Oto then revealed his father taught him everything he ever knew. He also said that his father died in war. [Which is still unknown if he did but by how Oto says "died", makes it seem that he didn't die in war. If he's still alive or has died after the war is still unknown] Oto drew his sword and slashed the doors but it didn't open. He fired his electicity at the doors but that didn't open 'em up. A sensei or Hiketsu Joumae interupted the confortation of the duo. Joumae and Oto battled but he quickly over powered Joumae. Then Oto fired his electricity at Joumae's chest; causing him to fall to his knees and Ryun thought he was dying, because the blast struct his chest; which in turn was his heart. the current hit his chest, it went to his heart. Seeing this caused Ryun to erupt into his first stage demon transformation. Oto staggered towards Ryun a drunk kind of way and whispered that the only instructor that actually paid attention to him will die but before he got the last word out, Ryun gut punched him and he dropped to the ground. Oto staggered to his feet and pulled out his katana. He put it to Ryun's neck and then pulled backmistake and Ryun qucikly chopped the blade; destroying it. Then Ryun deleivered a hefty amount of blows to Oto's gut and face. Then he punched him on his nose. Oto and Ryun moved away from each other not indicated in the series and Ryun fired his Black Fire burning Oto's entire right side of the torso and arms. Not taking that lightly. Oto fired his electrical blast his left hand and a figure stopped it from stricking Ryun. When he turned his head, heRyun saw him: Joumae. Oto charged up another blast and it run down the trail of the previous blast. Then it stopped mid way: Grand Master Hihaku arrived. Seeing that his sensei and boss had come and saved his life. Joumae dropped to his knees and then his whole body flopped to the ground, he died. Not pleased at what he saw,Hihaku challenged Oto to a duel just him and Oto. With Ryun on the sides, he was forced to watch his Grand Master fight a maniac. Also, as the battle progressed, he got antsy and tried to help but Hihaku stops him. Hihaku also used his Air Ablitiy against Oto's Electricty Ability. Oto then attemped to punch with his hand electricified but Hihaku caught both his hands and all of a sudden an explosion over-came the two fighters. Oto emerged from the crator filled smoke, with cuts and more burns. But when the some cleared: Hihaku had disappeared. Serching, Ryun found him fused with a tree(Human Nature Fusion Ability) after Hihaku gives Ryun they order to return to the dojo and slammed the doors shut; Hihaku's eye closed. And he fired his electricity and set the try a blaze. After which he uncovered his right eye and it had large amounts of blood dripping out of it; like a running faset on a sink. Two strong air blasts struct Oto on his backtime and on his faceTime, then the air started to get sharper and it attacked him. After the winds stopped, Hihaku formed from the winds and angered by the attack: Oto drew his katana and raised it in the sky and dark clouds formed out of no where and surround the dojo, forrest and village. And directed his pointed electrified sword to the Archers. And as he pointed to them: Each one was struct dead. Hihaku then took his gi, pants and belt off to reveal: a red flask jacket, silver armour over his arms and legs and he wore tranditional samurai socks and sandels. Then, both Hihaku and Oto, fired eletrical streams at each other and they were locked in an Ability Struggle. Not given an inch: Hihaku believes this is a fruitless fight that must stop. Oto fired more electricty at Hihaku; added more electricty to the existing stream and it struck the collsion point. Oto watched as his formal dropped to his knees 'cause of lack of energy. Oto continues to overpower Hihaku and now he was shooting at Ryun. Oto got smacked by a huge chunk of ground where it came from is unknown and he got flung into the forrest. The chunk of rock was thrown by Joumae. Oto's left got crippled by Joumae's gotlet. Oto fleed into the village and attacked Ryun's Father. After an, what seems like, endless battle: Oto put his sword to Natto's neck and Natto dropped dead. Then heOto destroyed the house. Oto leaves the party and heads back to the Furui. A week after the death of his father, Ryun got a new look. Instead of having a white gi and a white belt along with sandels. He wearswore a dark green short sleeve shirt with a brown heat resistant flask vest. Along with black pants that didn't seem to tight nor baggy. He also worewears special type of sandels. These sandels give him the ability to walk on water with ease. character besides Hihaku and Yul are able to do this. But over time more will learn this with ordinary sandels. He wore TAKE('T'akusan '''A'gents K'ill '''E'nemies) style sandals; these particular sandals hide the heel andonly shows the toes but it runs half way up leg and stops a few inches below the knee. and its was navy blue. Ryun was trainning with Joumae to prefect his Black Fire; so one day Hihaku and/or Joumae can remove it. Joumae threw giant peice of rock and Ryun destroys it with Black Fire in his Demon State. Ryun went to sleep and suddenly had the same dream as Oto: The Past. Hunt for Yuujimaru Arc(Season 2): Has yet to be written. Personality: Ryun's personality is different throughout the series. When he's not battling: his personality is calm minded. And hetakes in the sights. But when Battling or trainning, he's very loose and battle minded. Abilities: Ryun's abilities spawns from his fathers. He is able to control both Normal and Black Fire at a young age. He also has wounderful swordmenship ablities. He was once offered to play in the Kendo Games but was turned down because his father's protective atmosphere. Trivia: *Ryuns original name was Yul seen in most biograpghies but Hamachi wanted to change it due to a sentance problem: "Yul, yoU'LL..." *Hihaku is Ryun's Godfather, and if he dies than Joumae becomes his Godfather. *He does not have a katana but a chukto which is weird, those weapons were used by samurais of the 16th Century and 18th Century. Soruces: *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Ryun Yamakazi First Profile Book(Soon to be written) Category:Yamakazi